


tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow

by melchiorrr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorrr/pseuds/melchiorrr
Summary: tyler's hands are dirty and blurry cleans them up.(except he doesn't).





	tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow

_ give me your hand. what's done cannot be undone.—to bed, to bed, to bed! _

 

tyler's hands were black. he could only see red. it was blurry- he was not him. HE was not him. but he did it, oh god, what did he do? it was josh. red. red hair and eyes and- and red all over, on the ground. on his face, like a pretty blush against his cheeks. his chest. his heart- his blood, that was red. everywhere. tyler's hands were black but they were also red. stained and burned and broken. blurry broke him.

he didn't want to touch him. “josh.” he cried. blurry did the touching. unlike tyler, he could move. was not so shocked it came to this. “shut up.” blurry was harsh as he picked him up, moved him until he was cold and alone and josh- josh wasn't- no. please god no. tyler wanted to push him off, fight back, god, he wanted revenge. but all he could do was cry and be picked up. be put to bed. blurry’s hands were cold as he touched him, brushed his fingers against his jaw, across his neck. “you never needed him. it was always me.”

that wasn't right. tyler shook his head, because that wasn't right. but it felt like it could be. if blurry convinced him. “look at your hands.” they were black. tyler knew this. they were black since blurry told him they should be. when he wrote his words and sang his songs, dark and black and cruel- forced out of his throat. tyler looked at his hands. they were also red, he knew this as well. his eyes were red. “wipe it off.” blurry grabbed his wrist, forced him to actually look. HE hated when tyler played dumb, as if HE wasn't a manifestation of his own fucking mind.

tyler closed his eyes. no. he didn't do it. it was blurry. blurry told him to. hurt josh. hurt him. not me. not HIM. “look. look what you did. you did this. he's gone. red, like you wanted.” josh was pretty when he was red. his hair- around his eyes. but he wasn't pretty anymore. tyler was never pretty. just cruel. evil. evil to the core. the red on his hands was something else. his blood. not his own. not HIS. oh no, blurry wouldn't allow it. it was josh's. tyler never needed him.

“wake up.” but tyler was in bed. he wanted to pretend. it didn't happen. he said his name, a ghost upon his lips. he never said blurry's name. it was supposed to be josh- making him see red. but the good kind. the fiery kind that burned his veins and scorched his throat, hands like coals inside his fists. the kind of red that was bright enough to be white, forcing blurry out. penetrating his darkness. but that was gone. josh was gone. god, josh was gone. and tyler was not. blurry was not. tyler was awake. he wanted to sleep and never wake up. slip into that darkness.

“you made me do it. how could you. how could you?” tyler cried. he cried and he cried and even his tears were red. red against his palms, mixing with the blood. “yes. cry. cry for him.” blurry was the opposite, because all he did was laugh. laugh while he painted even more of tyler's skin in black. he crawled up his chest and made him dirty there too. licked evil stripes against his throat. tyler felt like he was burning. he wanted to burn everything and start again. blurry shook his head, teeth sharp like knives and roses on his jaw. “you cannot undo this. he's gone. it's only ME.”

“i hate you. i hate you. my josh.” blurry nearly growled at that, clutching tyler's hands in his own. bruising. crushing. “no. don't say that.” he sounded mortified, trying to force tyler back into that darkness- that pitch black void they knew so well. tyler pulled back, he wanted his own fucking hands back for once. he wanted his throat. blurry made him do it it. now he wanted to do it again. he managed a shove, enough to get blurry off the bed. maybe he could put blurry to sleep. show HIM what it felt like.

“stop.” blurry wasn't scared of tyler. not even when his red was so dark and promising and perfect, curling like white heat at the base of blurry's spine. “you killed him. never needed him. needed ME. your name. say my name.” he wanted to hear it again, just shy of tyler's lips. he said it once already, when he gave up. blurry thought he painted the last bit of hope in him with black. destroyed what was left of his distractions. tyler was already faltering- just needed a little more incentive to just give in. blurry would always win. “say. it.”

tyler shook his head, covered his mouth with his own dark and bloody hands. wanted to find josh- maybe he could revive him. sing. “no. i can read your thoughts. it's done. he's gone, you know this. come. come to me.” tyler thought about it. he even took a few steps, his tears red and wet at his feet. more of his skin was changing black, succumbing. blurry won. god. tyler couldn't even deny him. “you did this.” back to sleep. tyler could pretend if he was asleep. he couldn't move so he let blurry do the moving for him, holding his hand that bled at the touch. “fucking filthy.” tyler would never wash his hands again.

“say it, tyler.”

“josh is gone. blurry has won.”

 

_ life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,   
that struts and frets his hour upon the stage—and then is heard no more. _

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a lot of drafts piled up even before blurryface took off. this idea was floating around since the twitter fiasco but i've only just been able to write it. there's a few more in me so maybe they'll see the light. anyone like donnie darko references?


End file.
